Talk:Mohler
I've removed Mohler from the "Deceased" category because I've looked and I've looked and he is not anywhere among the Nazis gathered in the Tabernacle in the movie, despite being seen amongst the procession headed there. - Kooshmeister *If Mohler was killed in the novel and the comic at the Tabernacle, then wouldn't he have been killed in the movie? And just because he's not visible immediately, are you sure he's not there? I'm pretty sure there were some Nazis whom we only saw the backs of, if I remember correctly. 21:19, 15 January 2009 **I'm pretty confident in my ability to tell the German officers' uniforms from those of the regular soldiers. All of the soldiers are wearing tan uniforms without jackets and have shorter boots than the officers and utility straps across their backs and chests. Believe me, I've scrutinized and looked in the wide shots of the Tabernacle, and in all of the reaction shots of the crowd of soldiers, and Dietrich is the only one wearing the jacket, tie and knee-high boots. Mohler isn't there. He was with the procession, but must have gone back to the base once they got to the Tabernacle. I'm not always 100% confident about everything but in this case, I'm telling you, Tony Vogel isn't in that scene. - Kooshmeister Alright, Kooshmeister! I'm going to put an end to this now. There was abviously a deleted scene where, like in the script, Indy and Marion start a riot at the tabernacle and Mohler is shot in the scene, then they get captured after the scene, that seems most likely, doesn't it? When Kooshmeister said "If Mohler was killed in the novel and comic at the Tabernacle, then wouldn't he be killed in the movie," well, that's exactly how I think about Chattar Lal. *Look, to who wrote the comment above, also who assumed Mohler was one of the two soldiers who opened the ark, you may not like the fact that he isn't visible in the Ark-opening ceremony but canonically he isn't. Until I came upon this site though, I always assumed that all the Nazis died, whether or not they were onscreen during the Ark-opening scene. In my mind Mohler is dead, however it is not proven by canon, so it's best to refrain from stating he is. However you can believe what you want to believe, since I myself also choose to believe all the ROTLA Nazis died at the Tabernacle, just don't add that as unverified info. Hanzo Hasashi 01:18, 22 April 2009 (UTC) (UTC) *Yeah, infact I remember one of the two soldiers who picked the lid off Ark, one of them was wearing a green suit, I always assumed that was Mohler - 12 March 2009 **No, both of those soldiers had tan uniforms. - Kooshmeister *In the book and script his called the Tall Captain and in the comic it never mentions his name, what soruces say his name is Mohler? **The novelization, as cited in the article. - Kooshmeister Heading to Tabernacle I don't think I've ever seen him among the procession heading to the Tabernacle in the many times I've watched that scene. The only other officer I noticed was an older gray-haired man, who I don't think looks like Mohler. I don't think the fact that he was heading to the Tabernacle in the novel and comic automatically mean he could be seen heading there in the movie. Hanzo Hasashi (talk) 15:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) As it turns out, Mohler is present at the Tabernacle in a deleted scene, but not when they open the Ark. Weird. Kooshmeister (talk) 19:04, November 20, 2013 (UTC) The old officer of the procession I tried to look who was the old officer and seeing his shoulder mark, he is a captain. posibbly is Mohler played by an other actorRaiderslovers (talk) 21:00, October 15, 2017 (UTC)raiderslovers